User blog:JDLover12/Just Dance: Greatest Hits 2 (FANMADE GAME) (NOT FINISHED)
Just Dance: Greatest Hits 2 is a FANMADE game that will be released on August 19, 2016. Gameplay and Features The game has the same features of Just Dance 2016 available for some or all consoles, such as: *“'Dance Party'” mode, where players can either work together with a common score bar or play against each other, as in previous games. *“'Dance Quest'” mode, completely different from its incarnation in Just Dance 4, where each quest has the player play through 3 pre-determined songs facing bots, trying to get one of the top 3 overall scores. *“'World Video Challenge'” mode (only available for Xbox One, Xbox 360, PS4, Wii U, and PS3), where players send videos of their performances and challenge their friends and the whole Just Dance community to beat their score. *'JDTV' (only available for Xbox One, Xbox 360, PS4, Wii U, and PS3), where players can watch community made videos and fan made dances. *'Showtime' (only available for Xbox One, Xbox 360, PS4, Wii U, and PS3), where players sing, act, and/or perform in front of their cameras to create shareable music videos. Only select songs are available in this mode. *"Party Master Mode" (Only available for the Xbox 360, Xbox One, and Wii U), where a fifth player can join and be the party’s DJ, using the Wii U gamepad or the Xbox Smartglass app to choose the songs and select the next dance moves. *Community Remix, VIP, Score Challenges, kCal Tracker, Autodance and World Dance Floor are all returning features. *As with Just Dance 2016, you can use your phone to dance on the Xbox One, PS4, and Wii U. Tracklist * "*" = Covered. * (NOW) = Also featured on Just Dance Now. * (L) = Song was leaked in a previous game. * (SL) = Sing-Along Mode. * (D) = This song was also in the demo version of the game (8th gen consoles only). * (NOW-F) = Also found on the Just Dance Now files. * (U2015) = This song is a Uplay exclusive on Just Dance 2015. * (U2016) = This song is a Uplay exclusive on Just Dance 2016. * (W) = This song is exclusive to Wii consoles, Uplay Exclusive on other consoles. * As with Just Dance 2016, the 8th-gen consoles have the songlist in alphabetical order. But the 7th-gen consoles have the songlist ordered in the order they are below. Alternate Routines Dance Mashups *A (U) indicates that this mashup has to be unlocked with Uplay, but is already on the main tracklist for the Wii. *A © indicates that this mashup serves as the song's classic mode. Uplay Unlockables * (NOW) = Also featured on Just Dance Now. Party Master Mode * (A) = The song's party master mode features an alternate routine of that song. Community Remix *A © indicates that this song currently has a Community Remix contest. Trivia * All of the Uplay unlockables are on the main tracklist for the Wii. Gallery jdgh2menu.jpg|7th-Gen Menu Jdgh2dancerselect.jpg|Dancer Selection Menu Beta Elements *Never Gonna Give You Up was originally going to be a Uplay unlockable. This was later changed. *The menu was originally going to have a different color on 7th-Gen consoles. The background was purple instead of dark blue. Also, the text font was different. This was changed in the final version. JDGH2BetaMenu.jpg|Beta 7th-Gen Menu Category:Blog posts